


child of mine

by ItsLexAgain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Infinity War (Marvel Comics), Kid Peter Parker, Other, Precious Peter Parker, Sad, Suffering, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLexAgain/pseuds/ItsLexAgain
Summary: tony stark hat in seinem leben bereits alles gesehen. "alles" ist jedoch ein schweres wort - es hat bedeutung.





	child of mine

**Author's Note:**

> hello, my dear friends. please just read this after watching infinity war. and if you already watched it: feel free to suffer.   
> love ya.

tony hatte bereits alles gesehen.

“alles?”, fragte peter.

ja, alles. 

“alles was für dich wichtig ist, pete”, sagte tony.

alles war ein schweres wort.  
es hatte bedeutung.  
in diesem fall bedeutete es: alles.

tony besaß in seinem nur wenige dinge von bedeutung.  
peter war eines davon.  
wenn nicht sogar das wichtigste.

“ich bin ihnen wichtig, mr stark?” fragte peter.

ja, wichtig.

“wichtiger als alles andere, pete”, sagte tony.

so wichtig, dass tony alles miterleben wollte.  
peters wissenschafts wettbewerbe.  
peters sommerferien.  
peters erstes date.  
peters abendessen mit tante may.

denn tonys herz war verloren.  
doch es wurde wieder gefunden.  
deswegen hatte er wohl doch gewonnnen.

“ich habe einen platz in ihrem herzen?”, fragte peter.

ja, richtig.

“nicht nur einen platz, pete”, sagte tony.

eine ganze abteilung für erinnerungen.  
vergangene und zukünftige.  
für peters abschluss.  
für peters collagejahre.  
für peters erfolge.  
für peters erfindungen.  
für peters auszeichnungen.  
für peters hochzeit.  
für peters kinder.

alles schloß all dies mit ein.  
und tony konnte nicht anders als zu weinen.  
weil all dies niemals mehr wahr werden kann.

“mr stark, ich fühle mich nicht so gut”, sagte peter.

nein, einfach nein.

“peter...?”, fragte tony.

“keine sorge, pete! ich bin hier, hörst du mich?  
dir kann nichts passieren, gar nichts.  
ich bin gleich hier, gleich neben dir.  
ich halte dich, habe keine angst.  
nein, du brauchst keine angst haben, pete.  
bitte, habe keine angst. nein, nicht weinen.  
pete, du brauchst nicht weinen, ich bin doch hier.  
du wirst nicht sterben, hörst du? nicht heute!  
nicht vor mir. nicht vor deinem alten herren.  
pete... bitte...  
nicht...”

tony hatte bereits alles gesehen.

alles war ein schweres wort.  
es hat bedeutung.  
in diesem fall bedeutet es:  
sein kind sterben zu sehen.  
und nichts tun zu können.

“wünschen sie sich manchmal, dinge ungesehen zu machen?”, fragte peter.

ja, wünsche.

“diese dinge stärken den charakter, pete”, sagte tony.

und manche dinge,  
brechen dich bis zu den knochen auf.


End file.
